internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Test No.2357
v | test_number = 2357 | date = 22,23,24,25,26 August 2019 (5-day match) | venue = Headingley, Leeds | toss = England won the toss and elected to field | result = England won by 1 wicket | man_of_the_match = Ben Stokes | umpires = Joel Wilson & Chris Gaffaney | last_test = Test No.2356 | next_test = Test No.2358 |}} England 67 (Hazlewood 5-30) and 362 for 9 (Stokes 135*, Root 77, Denly 50) beat Australia 179 (Labuschagne 74, Warner 61, Archer 6-45) and 246 (Labuschagne 80, Stokes 3-56) by one wicket A day that began full of possibility flipped and flopped and flipped again on the balance of probablility and ended with an air of impossibility as England kept the Ashes alive, thanks to Stokes' match-winning century. His unbeaten 135 handed England the most unlikely of victories, by one wicket, in the third Test at Headingley, allowing them to level the series at 1-1. In one of the most thrilling finishes imaginable - well, since England's World Cup triumph last month with, you guessed it, Stokes, front and centre - he and Jack Leach stood up against the odds and steered their side to their highest successful run chase in Tests, two days after they had been humbled for 67 in their first innings and were then set 359 to win. Numerous times Australia threatened to take the final wicket they needed for a victory that had seemed inevitable, only to fluff their lines repeatedly. Stokes was dropped on 116 when he sent a top edge off Pat Cummins towards third man, where Marcus Harris got his hands to it but couldn't hold on. Australia then wasted a review - which would come back to haunt them - when Cummins rapped Leach on the pad and the DRS confirmed the ball had pitched well outside leg. When Stokes just cleared the man on the rope for a six off Nathan Lyon, the crowd went wild and England needed just two more to win. Two balls later, Leach should have been run out after going for a non-existent single, but Lyon fumbled as he tried to gather the throw from backward point. Stokes should have been out lbw attempting to slog-sweep the very next ball, which was pitching on middle and leg and shown by Hawk-Eye to be hitting the stumps, but with no reviews left, Australia could do nothing. The hosts had dared to dream when they resumed on a hot summer's day at 156 for 3 with Joe Root unbeaten on 75 and Stokes locked and loaded having faced 50 balls for his 2 not out. Cue the possibility. These two batsmen at the crease - Root with a point to ram home after going some way to answering critics of his batting, captaincy and combination of both, and Stokes with a fifty and a Man-of-the-Match century to his name in the previous two Tests - were fully capable of bringing England within reach of the 203 runs still needed to clinch victory. Cue the probability. Australia's attack, while frustrated on the third afternoon, had kept the pressure on and, with the second new ball due after eight overs on day four, England faced a big task just to navigate the morning, let alone chase down the target. That became even more unlikely when Root fell, having added just two runs, to a brilliant slips catch from David Warner - his sixth of the match - off the bowling of Lyon in the sixth over of the day. Stokes and Jonny Bairstow swung the probability back in England's favour with a defiant, and threatening, 86-run partnership. Their union was broken when Bairstow, on 36, attempted to cut Josh Hazlewood but guided the ball to Marnus Labuschagne at second slip. Cue the impossibility. Stokes' knock, which included 11 fours and eight sixes, also saw him farm the strike expertly, while England No. 11 Leach deserved huge plaudits for holding his nerve in a 76-run partnership with Stokes off 62 balls, to which Leach contributed 1 off 17. Only once in the history of Test cricket - actually only a few months ago, in Durban - has a last-wicket pair scored more to secure victory. Stokes had looked like running out of partners. Jos Buttler, initially called through and then sent back by Stokes, was run out to a direct his from Travis Head, Chris Woakes chipped Hazlewood straight to Matthew Wade at short extra cover, Jofra Archer holed out after a brief cameo and Stuart Broad was out lbw to a James Pattinson yorker. As Stokes neared his century, Hazlewood - who was one wicket away from claiming 10 for the match - returned to the attack. Stokes proceeded to take 19 off the over, bringing up his ton with a four hammered through wide long-on, and following up with consecutive sixes. Stokes admitted there were moments when he wasn't part of the action that he couldn't watch. Leach levelled the scores with a single off Cummins and when Stokes brought up the win on the next ball, flaying Cummins through the covers to the boundary, he let out an almighty roar, arms outstretched as Leach ran to embrace him like the saviour he was. It seemed like so long ago that Stokes had toiled with the ball for 24.2 overs to claim 3 for 56 in Australia's second innings, when Labuschagne top-scored for the tourists for the third time in as many innings with 80. It made Stokes' feats with the bat all the more remarkable. Fall of wickets: 1-12 (Marcus Harris, 3.6 ov), 2-25 (Usman Khawaja, 8.4 ov), 3-136 (David Warner, 31.4 ov), 4-138 (Travis Head, 32.5 ov), 5-139 (Matthew Wade, 33.6 ov), 6-162 (Tim Paine, 42.6 ov), 7-173 (James Pattinson, 45.6 ov), 8-174 (Pat Cummins, 49.6 ov), 9-177 (Marnus Labuschagne, 51.2 ov), 10-179 (Nathan Lyon, 52.1 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-10 (Jason Roy, 3.5 ov), 2-10 (Joe Root, 5.1 ov), 3-20 (Rory Burns, 10.4 ov), 4-34 (Ben Stokes, 14.3 ov), 5-45 (Joe Denly, 20.1 ov), 6-45 (Jonny Bairstow, 21.1 ov), 7-54 (Chris Woakes, 24.1 ov), 8-56 (Jos Buttler, 25.1 ov), 9-66 (Jofra Archer, 26.4 ov), 10-67 (Jack Leach, 27.5 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-10 (David Warner, 1.2 ov), 2-36 (Marcus Harris, 11.1 ov), 3-52 (Usman Khawaja, 14.1 ov), 4-97 (Travis Head, 32.2 ov), 5-163 (Matthew Wade, 52.6 ov), 6-164 (Tim Paine, 53.3 ov), 7-215 (James Pattinson, 67.6 ov), 8-226 (Pat Cummins, 70.2 ov), 9-237 (Marnus Labuschagne, 73.3 ov), 10-246 (Nathan Lyon, 75.2 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-15 (Rory Burns, 5.6 ov), 2-15 (Jason Roy, 6.3 ov), 3-141 (Joe Denly, 59.3 ov), 4-159 (Joe Root, 77.3 ov), 5-245 (Jonny Bairstow, 99.1 ov), 6-253 (Jos Buttler, 102.2 ov), 7-261 (Chris Woakes, 105.6 ov), 8-286 (Jofra Archer, 114.6 ov), 9-286 (Stuart Broad, 115.2 ov) '''Match details *Series: 5-match series level 1-1 *Player of the match: Ben Stokes *TV umpire: Kumar Dharmasena *Match referee: Javagal Srinath *Reserve umpire: Tim Robinson Close of play *day 1 – Australia 1st innings 179 (NM Lyon 1*, JR Hazlewood 1*, 52.1 ov) *day 2 – Australia 2nd innings 171/6 (M Labuschagne 53*, JL Pattinson 2*, 57 ov) *day 3 – England 2nd innings 156/3 (JE Root 75*, BA Stokes 2*, 72 ov) *day 4 – England 2nd innings 362/9 (125.4 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 *Rain: Australia - 0/0 *Rain: Australia - 0/0 *Rain: Australia - 12/1 in 4.0 overs (DA Warner 0) *Lunch: Australia - 12/1 in 4.0 overs (DA Warner 0) *Wet Ground: Australia - 12/1 in 4.0 overs (DA Warner 0) *Over 8.4: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - CB Gaffaney, Batsman - UT Khawaja (Upheld) *Rain: Australia - 39/2 in 14.5 overs (DA Warner 18, M Labuschagne 0) *Australia: 50 runs in 17.2 overs (104 balls), Extras 5 *Bad Light: Australia - 54/2 in 18.0 overs (DA Warner 26, M Labuschagne 7) *Tea: Australia - 54/2 in 18.0 overs (DA Warner 26, M Labuschagne 7) *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 68 balls (DA Warner 27, M Labuschagne 17, Ex 6) *Australia: 100 runs in 26.1 overs (157 balls), Extras 10 *DA Warner: 50 off 79 balls (6 x 4) *3rd Wicket: 100 runs in 124 balls (DA Warner 54, M Labuschagne 41, Ex 6) *Over 30.5: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - CB Gaffaney, Batsman - DA Warner (Upheld) *Drinks: Australia - 133/2 in 31.0 overs (DA Warner 61, M Labuschagne 45) *M Labuschagne: 50 off 73 balls (8 x 4) *Australia: 150 runs in 39.2 overs (237 balls), Extras 12 *Drinks: Australia - 162/5 in 42.0 overs (M Labuschagne 62, TD Paine 11) *Over 42.6: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - CB Gaffaney, Batsman - TD Paine (Upheld) *Over 49.6: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - PJ Cummins (Struck down) *Over 51.2: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - M Labuschagne (Struck down) Day 2 *Over 1.2: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - DA Warner (Struck down - Umpires Call) *Over 5.5: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - JL Denly (Upheld) *Over 7.4: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - MS Harris (Struck down) *Drinks: Australia - 36/1 in 11.0 overs (MS Harris 19, UT Khawaja 11) *Drinks: England - 24/3 in 12.0 overs (JL Denly 4, BA Stokes 0) *Australia: 50 runs in 13.1 overs (79 balls), Extras 6 *England: 50 runs in 22.1 overs (133 balls), Extras 3 *Lunch: England - 54/6 in 24.0 overs (JC Buttler 4, CR Woakes 5) *Tea: Australia - 82/3 in 25.0 overs (M Labuschagne 13, TM Head 17) *Over 26.4: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - CB Gaffaney, Batsman - JC Archer (Struck down) *Innings Break: England - 67/10 in 27.5 overs (SCJ Broad 4) *Australia: 100 runs in 33.4 overs (204 balls), Extras 10 *Over 37.6: Review by England (Bowling), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - MS Wade (Struck down - Umpires Call) *Over 38.2: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - CB Gaffaney, Batsman - M Labuschagne (Upheld) *Drinks: Australia - 133/4 in 42.0 overs (M Labuschagne 32, MS Wade 22) *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 97 balls (M Labuschagne 21, MS Wade 23, Ex 6) *Australia: 150 runs in 48.6 overs (300 balls), Extras 16 *Over 53.3: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - TD Paine (Struck down) *M Labuschagne: 50 off 134 balls (5 x 4) *End Of Day: Australia - 171/6 in 57.0 overs (M Labuschagne 53, JL Pattinson 2) Day 3 *Australia: 200 runs in 64.6 overs (396 balls), Extras 20 *7th Wicket: 50 runs in 85 balls (M Labuschagne 22, JL Pattinson 20, Ex 8) *Drinks: Australia - 222/7 in 69.2 overs (M Labuschagne 70, PJ Cummins 6) *Innings Break: Australia - 246/10 in 75.2 overs (JR Hazlewood 4) *England 2nd innings *Lunch: England - 11/0 in 4.0 overs (RJ Burns 5, JJ Roy 6) *Drinks: England - 47/2 in 19.0 overs (JE Root 16, JL Denly 16) *England: 50 runs in 20.0 overs (120 balls), Extras 1 *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 133 balls (JE Root 24, JL Denly 23, Ex 3) *Tea: England - 90/2 in 38.0 overs (JE Root 41, JL Denly 30) *England: 100 runs in 40.3 overs (243 balls), Extras 8 *JE Root: 50 off 120 balls (5 x 4) *3rd Wicket: 100 runs in 221 balls (JE Root 56, JL Denly 36, Ex 8) *Over 51.2: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - CB Gaffaney, Batsman - JE Root (Upheld) *JL Denly: 50 off 134 balls (8 x 4) *Drinks: England - 138/2 in 55.0 overs (JE Root 62, JL Denly 50) *Over 58.4: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - JS Wilson, Batsman - JL Denly (Struck down) *England: 150 runs in 66.1 overs (398 balls), Extras 12 *End Of Day: England - 156/3 in 72.0 overs (JE Root 75, BA Stokes 2) Day 4 *New ball taken after 80.4 overs *Drinks: England - 186/4 in 84.0 overs (BA Stokes 9, JM Bairstow 15) *England: 200 runs in 86.1 overs (518 balls), Extras 20 *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 56 balls (BA Stokes 14, JM Bairstow 22, Ex 15) *Lunch: England - 238/4 in 96.0 overs (BA Stokes 32, JM Bairstow 34) *Over 97.1: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - CB Gaffaney, Batsman - JM Bairstow (Upheld) *England: 250 runs in 101.2 overs (609 balls), Extras 30 *BA Stokes: 50 off 152 balls (6 x 4, 1 x 6) *Drinks: England - 277/7 in 113.0 overs (BA Stokes 60, JC Archer 7) *Over 115.2: Review by England (Batting), Umpire - CB Gaffaney, Batsman - SCJ Broad (Struck down) *England: 300 runs in 118.1 overs (710 balls), Extras 31 *BA Stokes: 100 off 199 balls (8 x 4, 5 x 6) *10th Wicket: 50 runs in 37 balls (BA Stokes 51, MJ Leach 0, Ex 1) *England: 350 runs in 123.3 overs (742 balls), Extras 31 *Over 123.6: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - CB Gaffaney, Batsman - MJ Leach (Struck down) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2019 Test matches Category:2019 Ashes